[unreadable] [unreadable] In the Biomedical Research Informatics for Global Health Training (BRIGHT) program, we will train [unreadable] personnel to develop and apply informatics methods to the study of diseases that affect a large number of people worldwide. Training of personnel in biomedical and health informatics will occur both in Brazilian territory, as well as via short trips enabling Brazilian and US faculty and students to interact and participate in international scientific meetings. Trainees will be selected from qualified candidates with backgrounds in quantitative and life sciences. They will benefit from a curriculum involving coursework and collaborative research that has several new aspects: (1) faculty from the US will be called on to help design a new program and adapt existing curricula, as well as teach in regular graduate level courses in Brazil and contribute in scientific meetings, (2) informatics students will be embedded in life sciences laboratories that are centers of excellence as a requirement for their degrees, (3) dual advising by Brazilian and US-based faculty will be promoted, and (4) existing funding sources from Brazil and international agencies will be leveraged. Some of the advantages of this model over the traditional model of having Brazilian students come to US-based programs are: (1) self-sustained research collaboration between Brazilian and US faculty will be promoted; (2) research will be relevant to Brazil's needs and primarily done in Brazil, but the students will still be able to benefit from international exposure; (3) there will be several beneficiaries among the faculty and students involved (instead of a few students, in the traditional model, at high risk of not returning home following their training); (4) there will be complementary effort and integration with currently funded initiatives. Two options for the graduate program will be offered: (1) a certificate program to meet human resource needs in applied biomedical and health informatics, and (2) a doctoral program in bioinformatics to [unreadable] meet human resource needs in biomedical and health informatics basic research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]